In the present fast paced environment, people make a wide variety of purchases using traditional payment methods. To support such payment methods, an extensive financial infrastructure is utilized. For example, the credit card, and financial system associated therewith, is widely used. However, the current financial infrastructure is insufficient in some respects to provide desired convenience for people, as well as secure and efficient processing of a requested transaction. For example, the ease and efficiency of performing routine transactions is lacking using various of today's commonplace technologies.
Therefore, improvements to the current financial infrastructure are needed to accommodate the evolving needs of people in their busy and complex lives. The systems and methods of the invention provide such improvements.